


Punk’d

by Spe11books



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: April Fools, Falling In Love, Gallavich, Gallavich prank, Gay, Ian pranks Mickey, Ian tries to be evil, LGBT, M/M, Mentioned Debbie Gallagher, Mickey is a babe, Mickey is a supportive boyfriend, Milkovich, Pranks, but it backfires, dressed to impress, gallagher - Freeform, much love, smitten boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spe11books/pseuds/Spe11books
Summary: Ian tries to prank his boyfriend, Mickey, for April fools - it backfires and things are discovered:• Mickey Milkovich is the most supportive boyfriend in the world• And Ian definitely loves him





	Punk’d

“It’s April fools, I’ve gotta do something.” Ian stated as he darted around the kitchen, gathering up various ingredients.   
“Right, which brings me back to my first question, what are you doing?” Fiona asked, raising a questioning brow at her younger brother. “I’m cookin’. For Mickey.” Ian vaguely answered as he took the lid off the salt shaker and poured half of it into a bowl.  
“You tryin’ to feed him or give him a heart attack?” Fiona laughed, trying to remember the phone number for the doctors and made a mental note to get Mickey’s blood pressure tested after this. “I gotta prank him, otherwise it’s a day wasted. Last year I took all the batteries out of all the devices in his house, but he threw most of them at the wall and made me pay to replace them all. It cost more than it was worth,” a glum look fell over Ian’s face, “so I thought I’d try something a bit more harmless this year.” The sly smile returned. “Won’t he be suspicious that you randomly decided to cook for him, for the first time ever, on April fools day?” Fiona questioned, moving closer to Ian to see what he was doing. So far he had made up some sort of dough, albeit a watery one (she passed him the flour). “Nah I’ve been planning this for weeks, been mentioning that I’m gonna learn how to cook, left cook books lying around - I’m no amateur Fiona.” He said, flashing her a smug grin, as he dunked all the salt in.   
And, if Fiona ‘accidentally’ poured the rest of the salt from the shaker in while Ian turned on the oven, no one needed to know. It’s not everyday that you get to mess with Mickey Milkovich while having the blame entirely on someone else. 

———————————

“You look nice,” Mandy teased, as Mickey stuck on a jacket. “Fuck off, Ian’s cooking me dinner.” He couldn’t stop the blush that fell over him, or the pride in his voice when he spoke the latter half of the sentence. It was nice to see Ian taking up new hobbies, and hell - Mickey wasn’t gonna complain over free food and good (great) company. 

———————————

Ian couldn’t help the excitement he felt when he heard Mickey knock on the door, (Ian had definitely not memorised how Mickey knocked...or walked..or breathed) he glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before greeting his boyfriend.   
“Hey, you look nice.” Ian beamed, pulling him in for a kiss which Mickey smiled into (which made Ian’s heart skip). “Heh, not looking too bad yourself.” Mickey replied, eyeing him up.   
Ian simply flashed him an innocent grin and walked him to the table. “I’ve made mini pizzas - nothing special just pepperoni.” Ian informed, as he brought two plates over to the table. (Ian made the base, Debbie did the rest so it actually looks appetising. Although, the fact Ian couldn’t cook for shit was a plus on this occasion). “Holy shit, this looks amazing.” Mickey gave him boyfriend a supportive look, attempting to hype the food up, and was met with a “wait till you try it” from Ian and a look he couldn’t quite decipher. “I’m getting to it.”, Mickey spoke as he cut himself a slice, but paused and looked at Ian. “Don’t watch me eat idiot, it’s weird.” He said, prompting Ian to cut his own slice deliberately slowly, while Mickey took a huge bite out of his. 

Mickey had not known true agony until this moment. He felt as if the ocean had pissed in his mouth, and it was definitely evident on his face. His eyes widened, his nose scrunched up and his mouth was set in a grimace. Ian prepared himself to speak, to laugh at Mickey for eating it and reveal the prank.

But then Mickey did something neither of them excepted.

He looked up at Ian and all the disgust from his face had gone, instead he gave Ian a forced smile, gave him a thumbs up and swallowed the pizza down in one. Ian stares at him, dumbfounded, and took a cautious bite out of his own pizza (which didn’t include the salt) to see if he had mixed them up. Maybe the disgust on Mickey’s face was just a mean joke. Ian didn’t know whether he was relieved or even more confused by the fact that his pizza was definitely not salty one. 

Then Mickey spoke up, “Mmmm, babe seriously - this is top quality.” Ian couldn’t move, he wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by: the fact that Mickey had reached for numerous more slices, or the fact that he just called him ‘babe’. But he slowly figured out what was going on. Mickey was lying, that part wasn’t surprising, but he was doing it to protect Ian’s feelings, to stop them from being hurt. After all, he believes that this is Ian’s new passion, something he had his heart set on for weeks, something that made him fidget with excitement as Mickey took a first bite. He’d be damned if he was gonna ruin this for him.

It was then that Ian realised one thing for certain, he loved Mickey Milkovich - he’d had a hunch for a while, that was undeniable but holy shit he had never felt something like this before. So, he did the only thing that his constantly-horny-brain could think of, he lunged over the table and gave his boyfriend a (very heated) kiss. 

Of course this only lasted about a second, because once the taste of salt reached Ian’s mouth he ran to the sink to wash it out, gagging. “Well that’s insulting.” Mickey laughed as he picked up his and Ian’s plates and began loading them into the dishwasher. Ian stood there, dumbfounded. Still not a word from Mickey, no mocking joke, no insult, no yelling. Mickey was fully aware that Ian knew of the salty dough, hence him standing by the sink gargling his beer. But, Mickey just closed the dishwasher and turned to look at him.  
“Now, I am gonna clean my teeth, get this pizza taste out my mouth, then we are going to bed,” He moved closer, “did I ever tell you that I find chefs very sexy?” He whispered seductively in Ian’s ear before turning around and running upstairs. 

Ian swears he head him throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sick and delusional don’t take it too seriously, and I’m sorry it’s so short
> 
> Also I strongly believe that even vomit isn’t enough to stop them from fucking


End file.
